


【9900/金辉映×姜澯熙】春潮

by Spectatorss



Category: 9900
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectatorss/pseuds/Spectatorss
Kudos: 8





	【9900/金辉映×姜澯熙】春潮

金辉映把用过变得皱皱巴巴软塌塌的套子扔到浴室旁边杵着的塑料垃圾桶里，对着镜子捋了捋流海，转过头问躺在床上玩手机的姜澯熙晚上想吃什么。

“随便，你定”

姜澯熙的小游戏还没玩完呢，吃什么对他的这一刻来说是最不重要的事情，是比穿上不远处的内裤更不重要的事情，屏幕上的小人蹦来蹦去，手里的强哒哒哒，屏幕上的姜黄色荧光显示他打死了对面的小怪兽。

金辉映看不过姜澯熙干瘦干瘦的小身板暴漏在空气中，天都黑了，又没拉窗帘，还开着灯，宾馆对面居民楼里来来回回的人影彼此都能看清楚，虽然金辉映不怕就这样因为对面的好眼力而曝光性向，但是躺着的那位应该是不怎么乐意。

总之金辉映走到姜澯熙躺着的那边把堆在角落的被子一掀，盖住了姜澯熙赤条条的身体。姜澯熙没有抬头，把脚往外头一蹬，白白嫩嫩的五颗脚趾头就暴漏在空气中了。金辉映给他盖上，他又踢开，再盖上，再踢开，反反复复姜澯熙屏幕上举着枪的小人也死了，他不满的瞪了只穿了一件白t下面光着的金辉映，踹开被子拿脚尖把床尾处一个半小时前猴急脱下来的衣服一件件往身上套。

“你要回学校？”

“嗯”

“现在回去不迟到了，什么也不吃就回去？”

“不吃了”

金辉映没再说什么，默默走到床的另一边也准备找自己的裤子，他还没把腿往裤子里面伸呢，就听见姜澯熙在那边咋呼

“你那条是我的”

他仔细看了看颜色，果真颜色比他的伸了那么一点

姜澯熙毫不客气的把他的裤子往地上左脚踩右脚的给脱了下来，下一秒就从他手里拽走了自己的裤子，辉映看着自己的裤子皱巴巴的躺在脏不拉几的地板上

忍了忍皱了皱眉头想——喜欢男生真麻烦。

尤其是喜欢姜澯熙。

这个时候姜澯熙捞起手机已经走到房间门口了，拉开门之前的瞬间想到什么又回了头

“你知道我怎么发现拿错裤子了吗？”

“你的裤子太短了。”

说完把门一拉，从外面拿脚踹上了门。

金辉映觉得自己还是对他太温柔了，各种意义上的。

金辉映第二天把手机藏在课桌里给姜澯熙发短信的时候还是被姜澯熙秒回的信息气到了。

“下午要出去吗“

“不”

金辉映抬头看了一眼站在左边的讲台在往右边看的老师

“为什么”

“昨天没睡够？”

金辉映庆幸早饭没有吃的很顶，否则这一刻真的得气吐了

“妈的我不是为了这个，好吧，随你”

他对经历了102次被姜澯熙气到几欲吐血，并且能够在四小时后第103次犯贱的自己感到无语。

四小时后他站在首尔艺高后门外面骂了句“操”

首尔艺高后面有个小门，除了有点脏以外没什么不好。姜澯熙当年把这个小门分享给他的时候还满脸不乐意。

“可是不知道在哪等你的话买的炸鸡凉了怎么办”

这句话出来的下一秒姜澯熙就开始带着他兜兜转转，金辉映脑子也算是好，一看不是带他去正门眼睛就开始滴溜溜的转，一会记记地上的大理石板一会看看墙角堆得废铁。

可惜后来姜澯熙就和他直接约宾馆坐标见面了，这个后门的地理位置变得毫无用途，除了现在。

金辉映站在姜澯熙教室外面的之前翻了不短时间的手机相册，才把姜澯熙的姓名牌照片翻出来，他想着为了下次好找想点小心心收藏一下，结果还是没点。

凭什么给他点小心心啊。

他摁了手机往教室里面看，就看到姜澯熙趴桌子上睡得挺好，水壶端端正正的贴着桌子边放在他胳膊肘十几厘米的方向，面前还挡着一本书，立着，反正就是那种傻孩子欲盖弥彰的告诉大家我没睡觉的方式。

他的胳膊上搭着翰林艺高的校服，靠着墙边看着姜澯熙睡觉，傍晚教室里没几个人，也没开灯，夕阳斜斜的漏进教室，姜澯熙的脸上也有小斑点。

金辉映想给他挡上，可是他进不去，也有人替他挡了。

金辉映看着坐在姜澯熙左边那排往前几个位置上的一个穿裙子的女生挪了两步到了姜澯熙身边，把他后面椅背上的校服搭上，还知道细心的往上拽了拽领子，让衣服刚好搭到姜澯熙的下巴。

金辉映看了看不省人事的姜澯熙还有站在姜澯熙旁边的女生，临走时感觉画面也没有什么不和谐。

他兜兜转转了几圈找到了后门，后门还是那么脏乱差，金辉映左瞥右瞥看到不远处有一块不大不小的石头，本以为能踢飞结果半路崩成一块一块的。

原来是个土块。

金辉映感觉心气儿顺了，溜达着去弘大吃鱼糕去了。

“你干嘛来我学校”

姜澯熙嘴里还塞着米肠呢，就皱了眉头

“你不是不喜欢女生吗，干嘛欺骗人家小姑娘的感情”

“你管得太多了”

姜澯熙声音比平常低了一点，其实不太明显但是金辉映听出来了

他想说‘我是你男朋友怎么不能管’

可是他和姜澯熙从来都没有确认过关系，要硬说有什么关系，也只是睡过的关系。

他最后还是梗着脖子

“我只是让你好好做人，不要欺骗别人的感情“

姜澯熙沉了脸不再看他，低下头喝了一口汤

“以后不要来我学校找我“

金辉映哪怕是真的有点喜欢姜澯熙，这时候也有点挂不住脸了，他本来是和姜澯熙面对面坐着四人的位置，此时往外挪了一个位子和姜澯熙成了对角。

腿也放在外面整个身子向外面坐着抱着胳膊一幅不爽的样子。

姜澯熙也没有管他的不爽，嘴巴呼噜呼噜喝着汤。

在姜澯熙喝完拿着卫生纸擦嘴的时候，金辉映气消了

“去吗今天“

“带套子了吗“

“带了“

“走吧“

半路路过一个咖啡店，姜澯熙进去买了一杯美式，没有金辉映的份，

“哇你这人真小气“

说着金辉映进了咖啡店又买了一杯抹茶拿铁，出来以后和姜澯熙换了换

姜澯熙眼神松动了一下，什么都没有说，只是咬住了咖啡色细细的吸管。

“明明喜欢拿铁还非得买美式，小屁孩“

金辉映喝第一口美式的时候还是吐槽了一下明明是春天，又没有很暖还一定要买冰美，就听见姜大佬说

“喂“

“我喜欢喝冰的“

在姜澯熙心里金辉映大概率应该算个炮友，因为床上确实是他们互怼和互相嫌弃最少的地方。他们的身体远比思维要合拍，就比如姜澯熙如果蜷起一条腿金辉映就会知道要更用力的把自己塞进去。

金辉映一只手往下压住姜澯熙的大腿，又快又深的往里面顶，姜澯熙被塞得满满的，他们都看不见被撑的滚圆的穴口。

姜澯熙里面很暖，是和外表，和表情，和性格一点都不相称的软和热，金辉映一度觉得也许姜澯熙所有的热都聚集在包裹他的地方，而且只为他一个人而灼热且柔软。

金辉映动的挺狠，一下一下艹进去的力度让姜澯熙感到折磨和快意。他一条腿折在金辉映身侧一条腿盘在金辉映腰上，胸膛蹭的汗津津。

金辉映的眼里姜澯熙整个人红的不可思议，脸颊，眼眶，甚至鼻尖都是红色，冲他张着嘴意靡情乱的索要吻，姜澯熙是天生的gay，从他第一次上他的时候姜澯熙因为快感而弓起肩背的时候金辉映就知道。

做到后来姜澯熙又爬上他的胯，自己扶着让金辉映从下往上艹进他的身体，进去的一瞬间因为刺激而抬起的脖颈宛若细腻的玉器，金辉映扶着他细瘦的腰，那么软又纤细，两条腿虚虚的搭在一边，整个人往上一拱一拱

最后姜澯熙半躺着被金辉映进入的时候听到金辉映在他耳边说

“如果你是女的“

姜澯熙被顶的整个人往上一颠

“如果你是女的，早就该有我的孩子了“

姜澯熙搭在金辉映大腿上的手一紧，金辉映“嗷“的一声。

  
姜澯熙比金辉映洗澡晚，第一是因为要恢复体力，第二是他洗澡的时间过长。

金辉映在外面百无聊赖的玩手机，打开他和姜澯熙的对话框又关上，又打开姜澯熙的ins翻了第180遍。之后在首尔艺高的贴吧论坛看到了能打发时间的帖子

——一年级一班的姜澯熙长得好帅，请问有女朋友吗，如果有facebook的话请在底下圈一下吧QAQ

金辉映翻了翻下面的回帖，没几条，有几个人说没有女朋友，也没有人圈Facebook

金辉映腹诽了一下姜澯熙的人气，又觉得这小子哪有这么帅，最后找了一个叫姜澯浩的50岁大叔的facebook链接圈在了那个帖子底下，之后感觉今天是一个好日子。

姜澯熙出来以后就看见金辉映笑得满脸褶子趴在床上玩手机，问了一句

“要一起吃饭吗？”

金辉映把手机一摁往下一盖，翻过身来把手垫在脑袋底下

“吃什么？”

“米肠汤饭？”

“中午不是已经吃了吗？“

“还想吃”

金辉映叹了一口气，想象了一下晚上又能看到那家米肠汤饭老板娘的眼神，感觉到满心的惆怅。

金辉映等着姜澯熙穿好衣服，又觉得他系鞋带实在是太慢了，于是就蹲下来给他系了鞋带，姜澯熙看着蹲在他脚边给他系鞋带的金辉映，眼神闪了闪什么都没说。

春天的外面有点小冷，他们从宾馆跨出来的时候同时两只手往里拢了拢外套。天色已经很暗，路灯挂在路两边很明亮，金辉映看了看天空，首尔的天空没有星星，又顺着那边滑了下来盯住了姜澯熙的脸。

姜澯熙低着头走路，路灯的橙黄衬得姜澯熙的脸雪白。

——也许

金辉映想了想

他说

“我们恋爱吧姜澯熙”

“之前没有确定的说过”

金辉映举起拳头放在嘴边，好让自己显得不那么迫切并渴望

“这次确定一下吧”

姜澯熙抬起头看着金辉映，眼睛里一片漆黑，中间有一点很亮很亮的光芒，是路灯折射进去的

“好”

姜澯熙点了点头，说。

金辉映在姜澯熙眼睛的亮光里看见了自己

其实，首尔的夜晚能够看到星星呢。


End file.
